Killing Me Softly
by Sasha Ryab
Summary: Psycho-maniac and kidnapped defenseless girl for several months torments her.


"Давайте поднимем наши бокалы с моим лучшим другом, Эмма!" все присутствующие за столом начали шептаться.

"Я желаю вам всего наилучшего и знаю ... Я тебя очень сильно люблю!" блондинка, Эмма же смотрела с восхищением в его черноволосой другу.

"Для Эммы!" воскликнул брюнетка.

Гости в то же время все вместе подняли бокалы, чокаясь и Эмма.

Эмма, не сдерживать свои чувства, бросилась обнимать свою подругу, он поцеловал в щеку и взял ее за руку.

"Спасибо, Пейдж. Я тоже тебя люблю."

Это было высота вечером, люди танцевали, пили, веселились, как правило, проводят время с пользой. Пейдж, пить больше, чем один стакан немного пошатнулся, но, взглянув на часы, проклял.

"Черт, уже 1130," сказала она.

"Ну и что? Все здесь должно быть по крайней мере, в пять утра, и до сих пор приходят," нахмурился Кевин.

"А вы не отпустить?" она улыбнулась.

"А что еще? Как девушка отпустить!"

"Да, давай, Кевин" Пейдж рассмеялась. "У меня есть идеи для завтра будет тренинг, и я здесь, с вами пьян."

"Ну, детка, ты принес?"

"Нееет, я сам не могу ходить. ... В то же время освежить" конечно, Кевин не хочет отпустить девушку на улице так поздно, но я думал, что это не произойдет, он присоединился Веселая толпа.

На улице весна. Наиболее любимое время года Пейдж, хотя весной грязно и сыро, но деревья цветут и так красиво запах, что многое дух содрогается. Улица была еще холодная, завернутый в Пейдж пальто, стараясь не обращать внимания на эту холода.

Это было темно просто не достаточно фары, думал Пейдж. Она не обернулась времени подозрительных шорохов или просто содрогнулся.

Затем была Зеленый лес, где люди прошли его по вечерам. О нем рассказывают много историй ужасов. Они говорят, живет маньяк - сумасшедший. Это очень хорошо избавиться от следов, так что полиция так и не смог его поймать. Они неоднократно найдены трупы в канавах.

"Прекратите думать об этом," она выпрямилась, ускоряя шаг.

Кто - то позвал ее, и она просто вскочил на месте от страха, обернулся, она увидела Кевина и выдохнул с облегчением.

"Едва поймал, ты забыл кошелек."

"Trick"? она начала рыться в карманах и нашел, что это не там.

"Растяпа" Он похлопал ее по волосам.

"Да, давай!" она взяла ему кошелек.

"Можете ли вы все - я сделал?"

"Нет, ты что, там остались только в пяти минутах ходьбы от отеля."

"Конечно"

"Да."

Он хотел обнять ее, но она выскользнула из его рук и смеялись.

"Увидимся завтра."

"Береги себя" тревожным голосом предупредил ее Кевин.

"Всегда", имитируя его Пейдж сказал и пошел дальше.

Оглядываясь назад, она заметила, что все его силуэт исчезает в темноте. Кевин неоднократно приглашал ее на свидание, но махнул, сказав, что еще молод для отношений. Он видит его как еще один и не более. Я должен сказать, что это раз и навсегда. Но она не хочет, чтобы разбить его сердце.

Пейдж был очень близко к дому, как вдруг чья - то большая рука схватила ее за талию и потащил прямо в лесу с дороги, бросив его в сторону канавы.

К счастью Пейдж упала и ударилась о высокий дуб. Чья - человек подошел к ней, но она не могла видеть его - в темноте. Затаив дыхание, она боялась пошевелиться. Что - то мелькнуло в ее горле, поначалу было трудно увидеть, но она все еще видел нож в ее горле.

"Сними штаны" я звучал в темноте, грубым голосом незнакомца.

"Что?" строить из себя дурака, но, понимая, что он требует.

Нож нажал сильнее к ее горлу. Потому что - для этой проклятой темноте, она не могла действительно сделать из преступника.

"Не играть немой, снимай штаны, сука! Или будет только хуже!"

"Нет," тихо дрожащим сказал Пейдж. Тут же последовал удар по голове, и она потеряла сознание.

Пейдж проснулся от сильной головной боли. Выпуская низкий стон, она пыталась понять, что, черт возьми, происходит. Темно. Но я слышал, двигатель автомобиля. Почему - запах крови. Она не могла вытащить ноги. Паника охватила ее быстро. Она в багажнике?  
Fumbling руки, она нашла веревку плотно на ноги. Развязал ноги, Пейдж начал кричать и бить крышки багажника. Машина резко поворачивает, и брюнетка пойло голову. Она чувствовала, что ее лоб, что - то катится, как она поняла, что это была кровь. Через несколько минут после заседания в закрытом пространстве, машина останавливается. Пейдж задерживает дыхание и не издал ни звука.

Это ясно услышать шаги и звук клавиш. Нажмите и яркий свет ослепляет ее. Прищурившись и боится открыть глаза. Чтобы увидеть, что - то страшное и ужасное. Но преодоление страха, она открывает глаза. Видя перед человеком старше нее, она начала рассматривать его. Вьющиеся светлые волосы, охватывающий почти все лицо, джинсы и черную футболку, на которой бывший серый кожаный пиджак. Она капает пот. Он коснулся ее волос, и она могла видеть сумасшедшие голубые глаза. От этого она закричала. Его большая рука заставил ее замолчать.

"Нам пришлось запечатать свой рот", чтобы укусить его за руку, он улыбнулся и вытащил его руку. Воспользовавшись этим, она встала и отвезли прямо в челюсть рукой, он мог бы получить из багажника, но упал на землю. Учитывая рельеф местности был только один лес и не более того.  
Коварная усталость охватила ноги, и она не могла идти, так что мне пришлось ползти, глотая слезы. Боясь, чтобы включить, она встает немного, но он хватает ее за волосы и приседания.

"Не плохо удар, но вы глупая сука, вы думаете, вы можете убежать от меня?" Я услышал тихий голос рядом с ухом.

Он посмотрел на нее, его глаза.

"Отпусти меня, пожалуйста!" умоляла она сквозь боль и слезы.

Он начал истерически смеяться.

"Что ты от меня хочешь!?" Она кричала на него девочка  
не говоря уже ни слова, он бросает ее через плечо и несет сторона -. Маленький дом. Она имеет ее руки на его сильной спине, но безрезультатно. Он ставит ее в дом, превращая угловой. Он открывает дверь и толкает его обратно, бросая на пол. Все дрожь, она ползет в угол и смотрит на него дикий взгляд.

"Лучше остальные-то время. А потом мы будем играть" дверь захлопнулась. И она была одна. В темной, почти в подвале. Холодный пол. Увидев небольшой матрас, как она едва полз к ней и уставился в черный, плохое потолка.

Она ждала смерти.

Пейдж был в состоянии спать. Ну, спать с каждым подозрительном шорохе она вздрогнула и сократился.

Это сукин сын должен был вытащить ее телефон. Она не могла ничего сделать.

Она была здесь в течение трех дней. Очень хотелось пить. Его губы потрескались. Тело дрожало. И даже не знаю, что, будь от холода или от страха, пробирается ее тело.  
Поджав ноги под ним, она смотрела на маленького окна. Она была покрыта слоем полотна.

Возможно, это был ее последний утро.

Может быть, теперь он ищет Эмма.

Ноги не слушаются, но страница все-таки удалось встать и изучить этот мало места. Это интересно с ней, кто-то здесь, - что умирает. Это не первый и не последний. Это сделало брюнетка смеется.

Она отвлеклась от полуоткрытой шкаф, любопытство взяло вверх, и она оглянулась. Улыбка сменилась шоком на полках были покрыты пылью стержней, лент и других вещей, которые девушка в моей жизни никогда не видел. Дрожащими руками взял один из них, он стал рассматривать этот отвратительный вещь.

Она получила.

Этот человек не все дома. Он сумасшедший, сумасшедший, нестабильная. По его словам плач больницах и тюрьмах.  
Слышал разные шаги, он возвращает дело на месте и скрылся в матрас. Несколько кликов и двери бульон. Это был он. В руках у него был кусок хлеба. Без движущихся глаз от хлеба, Пейдж закусила губу. Живот дал о себе знать, и мурлыкал.

"Снимай одежду", Пейдж не знаю, как реагировать на это, она пыталась сопротивляться.

"Ни один".

"Я ненавижу это слово. Я повторяю, раздевайся", его безумные глаза заставили ее трепетать от мозга до костей. В лице каменного маски. Щека сушат капли крови. Майк был разорван в области правой руке.

"Я повторяю, нет!" Это растворяется в улыбке.

"Отлично. Таким образом, вы не получаете хлеб," он положил кусок обратно в карман джинсов. Он собирался уйти, и Пейдж не мог сопротивляться, так что тоже голоден.

"Хорошо. Я раздеться", обращаясь к брюнетке, это довольно дерзкая улыбка и сказал. "Хорошо."  
Он упорно ждал, пока в конце этого раздеваются. Это была такая тактика?! В соответствии с правилами насильников сами раздели и изнасиловали жертву. И она была, как обученная собака. За каждый правильный награду инсульта. Оставшись в одиночестве в черных шортах, все это съежился и взглянул на него со страхом.

"А почему, черт возьми, остановился? А трусы?" Кажется, чтобы замедлить его действие, специально привела его в ярость.

"Я ..."

Не успев закончить это намного бросил его на матрасе и лежал на вершине. Закрыв глаза, она просто уменьшилась в матрас. Он поднял ее и вытащил примерно трусики. Он прижал ее так сильно, что она едва могла дышать, как могла. Ее лицо стало охватывать нос поцелуи, она воротила голову, но он грубо схватил ее за подбородок и посмотрел с ума поцелуй, толкая ее рот, отодвинув язык, зубы кусая язык до крови. Она кричит, она пытается оттолкнуть его, но тщетно, он более в ярость. Он ударил ее по лицу, а затем натянул штаны, пошел, даже не думая о девушке под. Она громко плакала. С глазами слезы рекой. Его толчки он разбивает его, пока никто никогда так грубо не не его владельцем, как и он. Боясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, что, вероятно, в полном экстазе удовольствия, она просто отвернулась, давая ему закончить. Еще один удар по лицу, другой толчок, он прорычал в комнату и кровать скрипнула под ними. Закрыв лицо руками, Пейдж просто не мог смотреть на это роговые ублюдок.

Он надел брюки и бросил хлеб на нее.

"Ваша награда", иронично сказал он, как будто он собирался сказать что - то еще, но она не слышала его.

Она вцепилась в зубах трудно черствый хлеб, не обращая внимания на человека, она просто забивает его в рот.

Он просто смотрел на нее с недоумением и пошел полное удовлетворение.

Пейдж лежал голым на холодном полу и свернулся, напевая под нос любимую колыбельную.

Как вы хотите, чтобы выпить ...

Пейдж вскрикнула и вылез из постели. Она была первый раз в моей жизни кошмар. Волк, который гонится за маленькую девочку. Она убежала от него, но он был в состоянии поймать его и съесть его.

Облизываясь, Пейдж застонала жалобно. Его губы потрескались. Они хотели, чтобы пить. И не только губы, тело требовал. Это ублюдок просто издевается над ней. Он ждет, когда она пришла к двери, и будет стучать, бить по ней, прося воды. Ну, это не так, мы должны бороться до последнего.

Ее стон привлек этот извращенец. Его лицо с блаженной улыбкой глядя на нее.

"И то, что наша принцесса снова что - взял?"

"Ничего".

"Пейте вы хотите?" Пейдж слово напиток онемели.

"Нет ..."

"Ты лжешь. Ты хочешь."

"Нет я не хочу."

Сделав несколько больших шагов в мою сторону, он грубо взял одну руку под ее подбородком.

"Ваши бледные губы ... Они хотят воду ..."

"Убери свои руки от меня," прошипел он брюнетка.

Из кармана он вытащил маленькую бутылку воды с водой. И он провел дразнить ее прямо перед глазами. Открытие крышки, он начал пить. Капельки воды медленно скользнул губами по его шее и подбородке.

Пейдж, как вкопанный, глядя на чудовище, едва сдерживая

"Как тебя зовут?" прекратить пить, он вдруг спросил.

"Как ты это делаешь? Я решил только сейчас встретиться?" саркастически спросила она.

"Почему нет. Мне нужно знать, кто я есть, чтобы убить."

По телу побежали гуся.

"Пейдж".

"Пейдж. Хм. Не плохо. Дин" он продолжал пить. Она не поняла, что удержать не больше, она пыталась изо всех сил, чтобы вытащить бутылку из его рук.

Кажется, что это смешно. Он засмеялся и поставил бутылку за спину.

"Пожалуйста, я действительно хочу пить ..." просто умолял свою подругу.

"Я сделаю последний глоток, и ты целуешь меня," повторил он не сделал, как и обещал, он начал потягивать.

Капли воды просто привлекают ее. Вы не можете пропустить этот шанс, это еще не известно, когда он сделал что - то будет.

Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Капельки скользнул по губам и еле - еле, как падение в рот. . Пытаясь оттолкнуть его, он просто сжал ее в своих объятиях  
бутылка была все еще мало - немного воды, он лил на губах, продолжая целоваться. Остановившись поцелуй, он вышел из комнаты. Пейдж стояла и не poshevelnuvshis. Когда он вернулся, его руки были аудио - ленты. Ввод его на матрасе, он сказал,  
"А теперь. ... Танец».

"Что?" Пейдж посмотрела на него. Дин застонал устало, "Как меня это бесит. Просто танцевать!" Он включил музыку. Пейдж не мог понять, звук из которых - крик, вопли.

Пейдж все музыка тупо стоял, глядя прямо в глаза Дина. Он сделал то же самое, она заметила, как он сжал кулаки, она снова в ярость. Когда песня закончилась, он начал, "Э-э, что проблема?"

"I will not dance" direct voice said Paige.

"Well, then, go to Plan B ..." Dean rose from his chair and began unbuckling the belt on his jeans.

Paige Fear gripped. No, better to dance than to do it again.

"Wait! Well, I'll dance!" she is already included in the re, she slowly began to move. Noticing the corner of his eye as the bastard smiled, spreading her legs wide, thrusting his hand in unbuttoned jeans. Oh My God!

Paige turned away in disgust from him. She listened to the song and tried to move, and tact, to better cater to the bastard.

"What is sung?" Gently asking, without turning to him.

"About how my father fucks his daughter," a hoarse laugh, he replied. Oh my God!

Paige even more wrinkled her face in distaste.

"Move your ass!" He shouted unhappy man and woman obeyed. She slowly began to take off his clothes, he heard a click, she turned around and saw Dean with a bottle of beer in his hand. How he just took it?

He drank from the bottle, and getting up, slowly, like a predator to approach his victim.

Paige turned, trembling, praying that today he did not touch her. But he had other plans, he pulled her to him naked and tied her hands. What ?! Where the rope! He opened it, bent, pressed his chest against the seat of the chair on which he sat a few minutes ago. The brunette felt some - the damp and noticed that the chair was a white liquid.  
No! Just do it! Disgusting!

On the chair remained sperm Dean, she felt the call nausea.

The man with her knelt down and pulled his pants. With one hand he held her hip, the other held her hands to the waist of the girl. Without warning, he entered her, she screamed and writhed beneath him, but he pressed her harder, without giving advance. The movements were very rude and cruel, she just sobbed beneath him, burying face in his chair, which remained the semen of men.

After a few rough jolts he had finished and let her go, she said, clutching his hands, which were bruised, she let out a low moan of pain. She turned her head and looked at Dean. His face told that now he was good. When he opened his eyes and met his blue eyes with her brown. All her look meant hatred, and there was not a single sign on pleasure. For a moment Dean felt some discomfort to the very self, but it quickly passed, he let the girl buttoning his pants, he walked out of the room, leaving a naked girl exhausted.

She did not know how to be in this captivity, but she knew that from this it only gets worse. It is noticeably thinner, bruises under his eyes, the skin becomes paler.

Almost every day he came and teased her, some - some food, and she served as an obedient dog his every whim.

Every day he came up with that - something new: her body hung and licked his or pressed against the wall and just hammered it back, so that her silhouette was still on her once-beaten cane for refusal.  
Now she lay on a mattress and waited, what would once again. And I heard the familiar steps, he stopped and looked down at her body. She looked as if he was dead or going to the next world. Her long black hair casually lying on the pillow, she was all dirty and helpless. He keeps her here for almost three months, and she still holds. Others just after a few days was asked to kill, but it is not.

To be honest with all my heart Paige waiting for death to come for her and take her away. It is not believed that he would leave here, she just waited for the day of his death.  
When he saw that he was watching her, she stood slowly, looking her bottomless eyes on him.

"What is it this time?" emotionless voice asked Paige, she no longer felt fear.

Dean looked again the girl, and he did not know what to think, say, "You're dirty. You have to wash, and then do not get on someone like" Paige widened her eyes and looked at him, the look he saw for the first time.

The very same girl did not believe him. He wants to help her?

"Is it possible?" Dean let out a chuckle. "If I had not wanted it, I would not tell, fool. Come on, let's go," he went out of the room. Paige ran after him. He climbed up, and she him.

The man led her into the bath, though it was not very good: dirty walls, stripped ceiling. In the middle stood a bathroom.

"You have 10 minutes ... And" he hands her a white cloth - a long shirt. Paige hesitantly takes tissue and nods, Dean closes the door.

How good!

What the fuck? It is not right.

Paige still can not understand why he was doing it, and besides, the Dean could not understand it. Why the hell did he care for the girl, he must kill.

Paige comes to the bath, and notes that there is no valve, but fortunately has a shower. She takes off her dirty clothes and goes to the bathroom, turn on the water, she quietly cries. Cool! And then he laughs. How good! All the dirt washed off with her body and hair. It was forgotten and just relax, not even noticing that Dean was standing in the doorway, looking at her. For the first time he looks at her as a woman and not to have sex - slave. Her beautiful breasts, long legs, rounded hips.

Dean shrugged himself immediately. What the fuck? Yet he will fall in love with his victim. It is not right.

He quickly went to the bathroom and pulled a naked girl from him. - Time out - Paige screamed and tried to close his hands intimate places, and Dean grins, what he saw.

Wet and naked, pressed against the powerful body. They met again the eyes. His blue and brown it. It was like a lightning strike for both.

"What are hatched? Time's up," Dean wanted to interrupt the moment snotty. Paige looked down and quickly wore shorts and dress.

"You want to go outside?" This unexpected question, neither he nor she. Mentally Dean tapped himself on the forehead. Paige also did not expect this, but nodded a bit too much she wanted to see the sun and sky.

"If you try to escape, I will kill you, you understand?" Dean did not want to answer it so crudely, but also all sorts of sugary words did not want to talk.

"Well," Paige nodded.

They walked along the path, not saying anything, not looking at each other's eyes.

He thought about what he had done just that.

She thought about why he did it

They walked in silence until they reached the great oak. Paige stopped and looked at him.

"Beautiful," Paige whispered.

"I'm surprised you have not run away," Dean said, looking furtively at her.

"From you then run away," she smiled.

"Wow," he laughed, supporting her statement.

Paige, meanwhile, closed her eyes and gave herself to the wind that threw her hair in different directions. Rays of the sun warmed her skin. Already long ago, she did not see this beauty, three months imprisonment took all the memories of the upper world.

She smiled and was about to open his eyes, as there was also pressed to the ground. Dean stood over her and gently, but with a touch of coarseness and kissed her. Paige kissed, embracing of shoulders, simultaneously removing his jersey. He pulled up her dress to his chest and ran cowards, and he also began to unbutton jeans. Get rid of them, it was the women knead the chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was rapid. She was released from her lips a loud groan and closed her eyes.

He entered her slowly, trying not to cause pain. Paige happily adopted it himself, it was the first time she really wanted him to be there.

Dean was moving slowly and smoothly, but soon started again a furious pace. Paige, holding his curly hair, arched to meet him, biting her lip to draw blood.

A few minutes later the forest was stunned roar wild and passionate moan.

Paige woke up because - something hot touches her lips. Instantly she opened her eyes and saw Dean with a knife in his hand as he pulled away from her lips.

"What are you doing?" sleepily and whispered discouraged Page.

"Damn ..."

His hand trembled as he threw the knife aside.

"Dean?" his head down, he firmly squeezed her hand.

"Shut up."

He began to sway like a little kid. Through the darkness Paige saw the track of tears on his face.

"What?" getting up from the bed, she hugged him from behind.

"You do still want to die?"

"I thought about this before ..."

"Before?"

"Until the day when you took me in oak" the corners of her lips stood up at the mention of the day.

"Do you realize that this can not go on? I'm a serial killer, you're - you're my victim. I had to kill you. But ... I can not! Do you know how many women and girls before I killed you?" more raising his voice.

"No. I do not want to know," he turned to Paige and looked straight at her tear-stained eyes.

"I am not a human being ..."

"And let."

It shocked her reaction. Having sat in dead silence for several minutes, Dean said bitterly  
"Get out."

"What?" the word flashed echoed in her head.

"Get out of here ..."

"But ..."

"I drop you, okay?"

He threatened with a knife. Swallowing, Paige got up from the mattress and walked slowly to the door. She did not want to leave. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Dean, I do not know how I feel about you love or hate. But I do not want you to leave, do you hear?"

"What did you say?" He slid his index finger on the knife.

"I want to stay ..." I threw a knife at the edge of Paige, but she had the good jump. Paige tried as soon as possible to find a way out of the house.

Paige was able to find the way by which they went out with Dean remove it to get out. She runs all flashed before her. She did not think of anything, just ran it. Feeling the asphalt on their feet, it falls well head is not affected, but only bruised leg.

Paige began to laugh ... out loud and clear. It was hysterical that eats it all inside. Drops of blood rolled down her bruised legs. Then she hears a car.

She stood there and did not move, even better machine knock. The car brakes, door slam and a man's voice, "Hey, this girl covered in blood!" the guy says in a trembling voice.

"Let's take her to the hospital," the fear of a woman's voice.

Unfamiliar hands lifted her and carried to the car.

"Dean ..." she whispers.

"What ?! Dean Dean? What happened to you?"

"Come quickly! Look how much blood she lost, barely alive."

At the hospital, Paige lay three days. These three days were just painful for her. Endless injections sedative. But when that was getting better, his feet could carry her, she reached for the phone, she dialed a familiar number. There were long beeps.

"Yes ..."

"Emma. It's me ... Paige" in the handset silence, and then a sob.

"Paige! ?" Her voice was, and happiness, and hysterical.

"It's okay. I'm in the hospital."

"Lord, what happened ? I was looking for you everywhere ! I thought you were dead!"

"But, alas, no" with a smile lit Page. "Come soon and take me away."

"Yes, yes, of course!" hung up, Paige took a T-shirt and jeans that I was kindly given a nurse.

Well, she was on the ground floor, Paige just opened the window and jumped out of it. A few minutes after it arrived, Emma.

"Paige!" Emma squeezed his girlfriend in his arms and sobbed.

"Emma!" Brunette did the same thing to be glad to see her tears.

"Chase, here before the nurses did not notice that I ran away," Emma nodded, and they began to move.

House. Sweet home. Paige's eyes lit up with joy. How good to be home. After a few steps toward the house, Paige suddenly felt a pain in the feet and sobbed.

"What ?!" Emma ran to her.

"Oh ... nothing."

"What do you have with pants?" Emma looked in horror at her friend's legs, lifting the leg, forcing the girl to cry out, "God, that your legs ?!" Emma asked in horror.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, now!" Emma said sternly.

Paige, silently, went home without saying a word, Emma followed her.

\- I will try to tell you - yet the beginning Paige lying on a bed with Emma.

Paige said all but one.

"Referring Paige ... you survived the hell ?!" Emma was shocked by the story of a friend.

"I do not know ... But I ask, did not go to the police."

"What ?!"

"Paige ! Wake up! That bastard tried to kill you!"

"But I do not kill!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Promise me!" Paige shouted at her.

"I promise, Now go to sleep," Emma hugged her and began to stroke the head.

Paige put her head down on the pillow, and immediately fell asleep.

Morning. Paige woke up from the - for what - the bustle of the kitchen. Whose - voices could be heard from there. She jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, in disbelief.

Sit at the table puzzled cops and Emma.

"What ?!" I could only give of yourself girl.  
Emma dropped her gaze.

"What do you mean Emma? You promised me!" Paige screamed.

The police came to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sit down. Now you give us information concerning your imprisonment, causing serious injury and sexual abuse by some Dean Ambrose."

Paige laughed aloud.

"Excuse me? Dean Ambrose?"

"Do not pretend you know what it is about. Your friend has given indications" Paige said nothing.

"We were able to find something in the archives - some information. Of course, very little, but still ..."

The sheriff took a folder and threw it on the table.

"Here it is. Tell me, is he in the picture?" Paige looked at the picture and saw a young Dean without bristles. She shivered.

"No. That's not it," Paige said, exactly.

"Paige, do not lie! - Emma jumped.

"You're wrong. This is not it," he cries Emma Paige missed and quickly pushed a folder on my own.

"Well, well. Then I have something - something to read ..."

Arms crossed, Paige began to listen.

\- Dean Ambrose. Date of birth - December 7, 1985. Born in the city Cintinnati

Paige still can not understand why he was doing it, and besides, the Dean could not understand it. Why the hell did he care for the girl, he must kill.

Paige comes to the bath, and notes that there is no valve, but fortunately has a shower. She takes off her dirty clothes and goes to the bathroom, turn on the water, she quietly cries. Cool! And then he laughs. How good! All the dirt washed off with her body and hair. It was forgotten and just relax, not even noticing that Dean was standing in the doorway, looking at her. For the first time he looks at her as a woman and not to have sex - slave. Her beautiful breasts, long legs, rounded hips.

Dean shrugged himself immediately. What the fuck? Yet he will fall in love with his victim. It is not right.

He quickly went to the bathroom and pulled a naked girl from him. - Time out - Paige screamed and tried to close his hands intimate places, and Dean grins, what he saw.

Wet and naked, pressed against the powerful body. They met again the eyes. His blue and brown it. It was like a lightning strike for both.

"What are hatched? Time's up," Dean wanted to interrupt the moment snotty. Paige looked down and quickly wore shorts and dress.

"You want to go outside?" This unexpected question, neither he nor she. Mentally Dean tapped himself on the forehead. Paige also did not expect this, but nodded a bit too much she wanted to see the sun and sky.

"If you try to escape, I will kill you, you understand?" Dean did not want to answer it so crudely, but also all sorts of sugary words did not want to talk.

"Well," Paige nodded.

They walked along the path, not saying anything, not looking at each other's eyes.

He thought about what he had done just that.

She thought about why he did it

They walked in silence until they reached the great oak. Paige stopped and looked at him.

"Beautiful," Paige whispered.

"I'm surprised you have not run away," Dean said, looking furtively at her.

"From you then run away," she smiled.

"Wow," he laughed, supporting her statement.

Paige, meanwhile, closed her eyes and gave herself to the wind that threw her hair in different directions. Rays of the sun warmed her skin. Already long ago, she did not see this beauty, three months imprisonment took all the memories of the upper world.

She smiled and was about to open his eyes, as there was also pressed to the ground. Dean stood over her and gently, but with a touch of coarseness and kissed her. Paige kissed, embracing of shoulders, simultaneously removing his jersey. He pulled up her dress to his chest and ran cowards, and he also began to unbutton jeans. Get rid of them, it was the women knead the chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was rapid. She was released from her lips a loud groan and closed her eyes.

He entered her slowly, trying not to cause pain. Paige happily adopted it himself, it was the first time she really wanted him to be there.

Dean was moving slowly and smoothly, but soon started again a furious pace. Paige, holding his curly hair, arched to meet him, biting her lip to draw blood.

A few minutes later the forest was stunned roar wild and passionate moan.

Paige woke up because - something hot touches her lips. Instantly she opened her eyes and saw Dean with a knife in his hand as he pulled away from her lips.

"What are you doing?" sleepily and whispered discouraged Page.

"Damn ..."

His hand trembled as he threw the knife aside.

"Dean?" his head down, he firmly squeezed her hand.

"Shut up."

He began to sway like a little kid. Through the darkness Paige saw the track of tears on his face.

"What?" getting up from the bed, she hugged him from behind.

"You do still want to die?"

"I thought about this before ..."

"Before?"

"Until the day when you took me in oak" the corners of her lips stood up at the mention of the day.

"Do you realize that this can not go on? I'm a serial killer, you're - you're my victim. I had to kill you. But ... I can not! Do you know how many women and girls before I killed you?" more raising his voice.

"No. I do not want to know," he turned to Paige and looked straight at her tear-stained eyes.

"I am not a human being ..."

"And let."

It shocked her reaction. Having sat in dead silence for several minutes, Dean said bitterly  
"Get out."

"What?" the word flashed echoed in her head.

"Get out of here ..."

"But ..."

"I drop you, okay?"

He threatened with a knife. Swallowing, Paige got up from the mattress and walked slowly to the door. She did not want to leave. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Dean, I do not know how I feel about you love or hate. But I do not want you to leave, do you hear?"

"What did you say?" He slid his index finger on the knife.

"I want to stay ..." I threw a knife at the edge of Paige, but she had the good jump. Paige tried as soon as possible to find a way out of the house.

Paige was able to find the way by which they went out with Dean remove it to get out. She runs all flashed before her. She did not think of anything, just ran it. Feeling the asphalt on their feet, it falls well head is not affected, but only bruised leg.

Paige began to laugh ... out loud and clear. It was hysterical that eats it all inside. Drops of blood rolled down her bruised legs. Then she hears a car.

She stood there and did not move, even better machine knock. The car brakes, door slam and a man's voice, "Hey, this girl covered in blood!" the guy says in a trembling voice.

"Let's take her to the hospital," the fear of a woman's voice.

Unfamiliar hands lifted her and carried to the car.

"Dean ..." she whispers.

"What ?! Dean Dean? What happened to you?"

"Come quickly! Look how much blood she lost, barely alive."

At the hospital, Paige lay three days. These three days were just painful for her. Endless injections sedative. But when that was getting better, his feet could carry her, she reached for the phone, she dialed a familiar number. There were long beeps.

"Yes ..."

"Emma. It's me ... Paige" in the handset silence, and then a sob.

"Paige! ?" Her voice was, and happiness, and hysterical.

"It's okay. I'm in the hospital."

"Lord, what happened ? I was looking for you everywhere ! I thought you were dead!"

"But, alas, no" with a smile lit Page. "Come soon and take me away."

"Yes, yes, of course!" hung up, Paige took a T-shirt and jeans that I was kindly given a nurse.

Well, she was on the ground floor, Paige just opened the window and jumped out of it. A few minutes after it arrived, Emma.

"Paige!" Emma squeezed his girlfriend in his arms and sobbed.

"Emma!" Brunette did the same thing to be glad to see her tears.

"Chase, here before the nurses did not notice that I ran away," Emma nodded, and they began to move.

House. Sweet home. Paige's eyes lit up with joy. How good to be home. After a few steps toward the house, Paige suddenly felt a pain in the feet and sobbed.

"What ?!" Emma ran to her.

"Oh ... nothing."

"What do you have with pants?" Emma looked in horror at her friend's legs, lifting the leg, forcing the girl to cry out, "God, that your legs ?!" Emma asked in horror.

"It's a long story."

"Tell me, now!" Emma said sternly.

Paige, silently, went home without saying a word, Emma followed her.

\- I will try to tell you - yet the beginning Paige lying on a bed with Emma.

Paige said all but one.

"Referring Paige ... you survived the hell ?!" Emma was shocked by the story of a friend.

"I do not know ... But I ask, did not go to the police."

"What ?!"

"Paige ! Wake up! That bastard tried to kill you!"

"But I do not kill!"

"What's the matter with you?"

"Promise me!" Paige shouted at her.

"I promise, Now go to sleep," Emma hugged her and began to stroke the head.

Paige put her head down on the pillow, and immediately fell asleep.

Morning. Paige woke up from the - for what - the bustle of the kitchen. Whose - voices could be heard from there. She jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, in disbelief.

Sit at the table puzzled cops and Emma.

"What ?!" I could only give of yourself girl.  
Emma dropped her gaze.

"What do you mean Emma? You promised me!" Paige screamed.

The police came to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sit down. Now you give us information concerning your imprisonment, causing serious injury and sexual abuse by some Dean Ambrose."

Paige laughed aloud.

"Excuse me? Dean Ambrose?"

"Do not pretend you know what it is about. Your friend has given indications" Paige said nothing.

"We were able to find something in the archives - some information. Of course, very little, but still ..."

The sheriff took a folder and threw it on the table.

"Here it is. Tell me, is he in the picture?" Paige looked at the picture and saw a young Dean without bristles. She shivered.

"No. That's not it," Paige said, exactly.

"Paige, do not lie! - Emma jumped.

"You're wrong. This is not it," he cries Emma Paige missed and quickly pushed a folder on my own.

"Well, well. Then I have something - something to read ..."

Arms crossed, Paige began to listen.

\- Dean Ambrose. Date of birth - December 7, 1985. Born in the city Sintsininnati, Ohio, USA. The father was a drunkard, his mother a whore. Together with his cousin grew up in a boarding house, until the day until it was adopted. At age 15, he was expelled from boarding, for raping their classmate. He was engaged in wrestling.

"And then resume breaks, we do not know about anything."

"No, that's not it," stuck to his Page.

"Paige tell! You will also be easier!"

"And you, traitor, I do not want  
talk! "Paige boiled like tea, ready to explode at any moment.

"Good girl. Give her some water."

"I do not know anything about this guy, I never in my life have not seen him."

"What you told me yesterday, it is ideal for a description!" I cried Emma, she did not understand why she defends him, he's tortured and tormented her. "Let me see your feet," Emma whispered angrily.

"And I do not think about it."

"Then how do you explain the fact that the missing three months?" Paige nervously clenched her fists and glared in the direction of Emma.

"All clear. Say a destination where you kept it."

"None."

"In the green forest, if I am not mistaken, but Paige?" Emma raised her right eyebrow.

Patience Paige snapped. She just attacked his friend. Police quickly disunite them. Paige continued to struggle.

"You ... Ty..Da I just hate you! I love it, you know ?!" Paige could not believe she said that. With her eyes the tears began to roll down.

"What ?! fall in love with you ? maniac with all the crazy ?" Emma laughed.

Paige did not want to talk to her. She could no longer consider her a friend.

"Start searching" commanded the sheriff.

Paige could not believe it, she covered her face with her hands and ran to her room. A few minutes later it was a knock.

"Paige behave like stop! You're acting like a child!"

In response to the silence.

"Please open the door."

Snarling, Paige opened the door.

"What do you want ?!"

"What's the matter with you? I do not believe that you could fall in love with this psychopath who himself held the power you! It's impossible!"

Paige again remembered how they made love with Dean oak. Paige terribly nauseated. Leaning over the sink, she began to hyperventilate. Slightly it is thrown into the pot. She vomited.

"Everything okay?" Emma leaned over her friend.

"All just fine!" rudely replied. Wiping his mouth with a towel, she looked at Emma angrily. "I'm leaving in a green forest. One. Do not you dare stop me."

"I do not recognize you," Emma said sadly.

"Emma, this is the last time you see me," Paige briskly left the room, simultaneously taking a jacket, she ran out of the house.

Emma ran after her, "You still do not save him, he is a murderer!"

Paige has not heard this, she ran. As of his own death. Under her feet could be heard crackling twigs. Several times, stumbling and falling, she continued to run, trying not to stray from the path. She was able to run to the house itself. There was a lot of protection. Trying to shoot in, but it was not allowed.

"Let go! I have to see it!" Cops did not understand, but how could barely Paige, slipped into the house. Furiously scrolling memories. Running up to the room. Where it was found to be empty. Maybe they are down !?

"Girl, what are you doing here ?!" angrily shouted what - the guy.

Quickly later, she was not mistaken. Near the soul he stood with a gun Ding, surrounded by police.

"Dean!" Paige shouted.

Seeing her, Dean squeezed tighter gun trigger. The cops were silenced.

"Please. Do not shoot ..." hoarse and pleading voice whispered Paige.

He peered into it. It's like the first time ...

"Please ..." she whispered as a small child.

He smiled. ... And pulled the trigger. Paige screamed and fell to the ground. Droplets of blood had time to get on her face.

"Get her out of here!" yelled a familiar sheriff.

She struggled in hysterics and pulled her arms to him. But it was too late ... too late ...

After the death of Dean's been a year, Paige still went to this very house and carried flowers to the oak.

"Look, James, your father lived here," Paige pointed a finger at the house. The kid with blond hair and blue eyes, gripped the neck of his mother and watched with interest in the house.

"This girl ... oak leaned his hand to a solid stake, and smiled sadly. The kid reached out to touch that would also touch wood. Paige has come closer to the chance of getting to it, kid giggled.

... Here, your life is born, "Paige said with a smile and looked at the child, who smiled to her. She told him the same, and rubbed her nose on his little nose.

Where - that in that light is not in Hell, not in Paradise, Dean smiled.


End file.
